Three bottles of Faygo and a Chocolate pie
by Jamtav
Summary: Gamzee stumbles upon a cute, little cafe. But that's not what keeps bringing him back everyday at the exact same time. It's the little handicapped boy working there. -Humanstuck- Alot of Tavzee fluff! Rated T for Gamzee's mouth. Really short chapters!
1. wHaT's YoUr NaMe, BrO?

**This is my third attempt at a story. What happened to all of the others? Well, they sucked, so I deleted them. **

**If this one turns out like them, sorry if you liked it. **

**Review good things, and I'll keep it... maybe. We'll see how this works out. **

**I do not own Homestuck, Lord Hussie does. Bow down to him, not me. **

**-Humanstuck-**

_Be Tavros Nitram_

Tavros couldn't stop glancing back at that guy. Well, that guy started it. He was sitting in the booth closest to the door, looking extremely out of place with his clown make-up on, just staring at Tav, a smile planted on his face as if the handicap was the most interesting thing in the world.

Yes, being in a wheelchair did get looks every now and then, but they were usually looks of pity, not excitement. This crazy guy came in the little cafe every day at the exact same time, 2:30 pm, ordered the same thing, three cups of Faygo and a chocolate pie, requested Tavros as his server, and stared at him until closing time. It was starting to get creepy, but Tavros got used to him.

Tavros put a pen behind his ear and his notepad in his lap. He wheeled over to the strange man's table and smiled.

"Will you be having the usual today?" Tav asked, taking the pen out from behind his ear and flipping the notepad up.

"You know it, motherfucker," the man said, smiling brightly.

_Be that weird guy._

His name is Gamzee Makara, and he'd been coming to that cafe ever since he'd first seen that boy. He was just strolling the streets, looking for some wicked eats when he looked into the window of that little cafe. The cutest boy was wheeling around in a wheelchair, taking orders and laughing with customers. Something about him just screamed, "Come into this cafe and stalk me!" Now, Gamzee visited him everyday, not even getting his name but still in love with him at the same time.

He walked into the cafe and plopped down in the seat at his usual table. He looked around until he locked eyes with the boy he'd come in here to see. A smile spread across his face, and he stared like a total phsyco. Hey, it's not like he could help it. Sometimes he just zoned out at random things, and Tavros, you mean the boy, was just one of them.

Suddenly, the boy started wheeling over to him with a fake smile on his face. He was obviously freaked out, but Gamzee didn't seem to notice. Oh man, this guy was so cute. Everything he did was adorable. Gamzee smiled and laughed when the boy parked infront of his table.

"Will you be having the usual today?" he asked, his fake smile engulfing Gamzee every second it was his face.

"You know it, motherfucker," Gamzee replied casually, resting his hands in his palms and his elbows on the table. The boy wrote down his order in the notepad and turned his wheelchair around. Before he could go, Gamzee grabbed the handlebar on his wheelchair and stopped him from leaving.

"What's your name, bro?"

_Be Tavros_

Tavros turned his wheelchair around again to face the stranger. "Its, uh, Tavros," he managed to say.

"Gamzee," he heard the strange man say as he wheeled away. _Gamzee, huh?_ he thought. Tavros rolled into the kitchen and gave the slip of paper to the cook. The friendly man nodded at Tavros and continued to cook.

_Be Gamzee_

Gamzee leaned back in his seat and watched the boy wheel into the kitchen. _Tavros, huh? That's a motherfuckin' cute name. _Gamzee thought, taking a sip of his Faygo. Then, he continued to sit there until closing time. And, at closing time, Tavros told him the same thing he did every night at 9:00 pm, "Sorry. You're going to have to leave. Come back tomorrow!" And he would. Again and again until he could tell him his feelings. Except this time...

"Tavbro," Gamzee said, getting up from his booth and stretching out his arms. The crippled boy looked at him from his wheelchair. "You're motherfuckin' cute." Then, Gamzee proceeded to leave the cafe and go back home to messy and horn-filled apartment.

**What'd ya think? Not complete crap? **

**Yay for fluff. **


	2. HOW DID YOU KNOW?

**Leave good reviews, if you want this sotry to keep going. Thanks~!**

**I do not own Homestuck. Lord Hussie does. Bow down to him, not me. **

_Be Gamzee Makara_

Gamzee fell backwards on his pathetic excuse for a bed. It was just an air mattress with a polka-dotted blanket on it. He pulled out his phone and started texting his best bro, Karkat.

Gam: HeY, bRo. YoU'lL nEvEr GuEsS wHaT hApPeNeD tO mE tOdAy :o)

Kar: WHAT, FUCKASS. I'M TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE.

Gam: I wAs At ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN' cAfE tOdAy

Kar: YOU STARED AT THAT GUY TODAY AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU GAMZEE? HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO FUCKING TELL YOU? IT'S CREEPY. STOP DOING IT.

Gam: bUt BrO hE's So FuCkInG cUtE :o(

Kar: I DON'T CARE. LET ME GET BACK TO MY MOVIE.

Gam: HiS nAmE iS tAvRos

Kar: I DON'T FUCKING CARE. SHUT UP.

Gam: FiNe, BrO. hAvE fUn WiTh SoLlUx :o)

Kar: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KNOW?

Gamzee stopped texting Karkat and smiled. He looked over at his window and got lost at staring at it. His phone kept buzzing in his hand, but he didn't feel or hear it because windows are just fucking miracles.

Kar: HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Kar: GAMZEE. GAMZEE WHAT THE HELL.

Kar: GAMZEE ANSWER ME. THAT WAS A SECRET.

_Be Karkat Vantas_

Karkat laid against the couch and sighed, giving up on texting Gamzee. "What's wrong now?" Sollux, his ... er... friend, asked, sitting down next to him on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Nothing. Gamzee's just being an idiot, as usual," Karkat grumbles, taking a some popcorn and throwing it in his mouth. Sollux grabbed the remote and clicked the 'Play' button. He put his arm around KK and pushed him closer to him. Karkat was now snuggled into Sollux, his cheeks bright red and his eyes focused on the screen as one of his romantic comedies played on the tv.

_Be Gamzee again _:o)

Gamzee broke his attention away from his window and looked around. There was absolutely nothing to do. He sat up on his bed and walked to his door. _Might as well get my walk on._ he thought. He walked down a couple flights of stairs and ended up at the front of his apartment building. He started walking in no particular direction, anywhere would be fine. Everything in this world to see was miraculous in it's own way, so nothing was better than the other. Might as well see anything and everything.

Suddenly, Gamzee stopped. Except _that._ He looked down the sidewalk at some poor guy getting mugged. On top of all of that, this guy was in a wheelchair. Then, your brain clicked. It wasn't just any guy; it was _your _guy.

Tavros was in his wheelchair, looking up at the two scumbags with tattoos all over their arms. They were leaning over the handlebars on his chair, looking down at him and skimming through his wallet. One of the guys was talking to him, saying awful things to him, things a sweet, innocent boy like him should never hear in a lifetime.

Gamzee rolled up his sleeves and dropped his Faygo bottle on the sidewalk, its purple contents spilling all over the sidewalk. _Oh fucking hell no._

**I know it was short! Sorry! I'll try to make the next one longer. **

**:o) HoNk. **


	3. uH,,, jUST ONE BED,,,?

**I just realized all of these are so short.. foiwej. Sorrz. **

**I'll try making them longer. **

**Homestuck does not belong to me. It belongs to Lord Hussie. Bow down to him, not me. **

Be Tavros before the mugging

Tavros was just wheeling down the sidewalk, on his way to his house. He was whistling a tune from Pupa Pan, one of his favorite movies of all time. He smiled and giggled once he finished the song and looked around. Oh, crap. He was so busy texting that annoying bitch, Vriska, that he hadn't realized that he'd wheeled right into the bad part of town. And it was around 11:30 at night, so alot of gangs would be out right about now. He decided to keep calm and text someone to come pick him up, because he was unsure about where he was or where he was going to go.

As soon as he pulled out his phone to dial his friend's, Kanaya's, number, he felt someone jerk him from behind and wheel him into a brick wall. Two thugs were sitting in front of him now, stupid grins on their faces. "How much money you got?" one of them asked in a raspy voice; he must smoke.

"Oh, I, uh, I-I" Tavros stuttered. Suddenly, the other one dived into his front pocket and grabbed his wallet. Tavros tried to escape by pushing the wheels really hard, but that only got him out on the sidewalk about 1 to 2 feet from where he originally was. The talkative thug grabbed one of the handles on his chair and hopped on the back. He looked down at Tavros and smirked. He then proceeded to tell Tav some things that Tavros wished he'd never heard.

The quiet one took all of the money, plus credit cards, and stuffed it in his pockets. "You don't have alot of money. You holding back on us, kid?" thug number 1 asked with a scowl. Thug number 2, the one that had managed to stay quiet the whole entire time, came around his chair and held up his fist. Tavros closed his eyes and winced, preparing to be punched really hard. He stayed like that for about 5 seconds, and then he opened his eyes again, surprised that he wasn't injured yet.

Gamzee was holding thug number 2 by the collar and punching the shit out of him. Even though the guy was basically begging for him to stop, Gamzee continued to punch him, his eyes flaming with hatred. Gamzee threw him to the ground and looked down at him. The pathetic excuse of a human took the money out of his pockets, laid it all on the sidewalk, and ran, his partner running after him. Gamzee was about to run after them, so furious he could kill both of them, but then he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down at those innocent eyes that could only belong to Tavros.

"Oh, uh, thank you... alot.." Tavros said, looking down at the ground now. Gamzee's expression softened, and he started to wonder how he could ever kill anyone in front of this adorabull (pun intended) motherfucker.

"It was no problem," Gamzee replied, staring at Tavros like he usually did.

"Could you, uh, tell me which way I go to get home?" he asked.

"At midnight? Nah, man. You're coming home with me. Too dangerous for a cute guy like you to be roaming the streets," Gamzee said, hopping behind Tav and taking the handlebars. He started pushing him forward, a smile spread on his face.

"A-Are you sure it's okay? I mean, uh, I don't want to be a burden..."

"I won't let you do anything but come home with me, Tavbro."

Tavros's cheeks got red. Wait, what? Why? He looked up at Gamzee, and his heart almost jumped out of his skin. He decided to ignore these feelings and kept looking forward. He was wheeled into an old apartment building. Gamzee rolled him up to some stairs but then stopped moving.

"Sorry, Tav. Elevator's broken," Gamzee said. Then, as if he did this every Tuesday, Gamzee casually took Tavros on his back, putting Tav's legs under his arms and telling Tav to wrap his arms around his neck so there weren't any accidents. Gamzee carried him up the stairs piggy-back style.

Tavros's face got red when he realized how close he was to Gamzee. He was so close, he could smell Gamzee's shampoo. He wasn't too proud of what he did next. He buried his face in Gam's hair, smelling the coconut scent. Everything he went through that day seemed to all fade away right then as he was sitting on Gamzee's back, his face in his hair. Then, he realized what he was doing, and he pulled back, his face getting hotter than before.

Gamzee smirked, but he didn't say anything. After another flight of stairs, 5 in total, Gamzee unlocked a dark purple door and pushed it open.

"Sorry about the mess, bro. If I'd known you'd be over, I would've cleaned up a bit," Gamzee said. There was a horn pile in the corner of his room. Beside that sat a really little desk and a laptop. There were a couple kitchen appliances to the left: a stove, oven, sink, and a fridge. And then there was the ONE air mattress in the far left corner with a polka-dotted blanket on it. "Oh, yeah. And I only have one air mattress. You can have it for the night. I'll sleep in the floor."

"Oh, uh, it's your apartment. I couldn't make you sleep on the floor. That'd be so mean of me and.." Tavros trailed off as Gamzee lowered him from his back and onto the mattress.

"It's fine, brother. I'm comfy with sleeping on the floor tonight," he insists, grabbing a blanket from the closet Tavros hadn't even noticed was there. Tavros squirmed to the top of the mattress and put the blanket under his chin. Gamzee turned off the lights and crawled onto the floor. He rolled over on his side, facing away from Gam. Tavros kept squirming, not able to go to sleep knowing that he'd just made Gamzee have to sleep on the floor. The guilt was chewing at him.

"Are you sure you don't want the mattress?" Tavros asked in the silence. Suddenly, he felt someone beside him on the mattress, and he felt arms around him.

"If it's making you feel so guilty, why don't we both sleep on the mattress?"

Tavros's face was burning now as he realized that Gamzee's head was on his shoulder. His heart started beating out of control. And then, for some reason, Tavros fell asleep. He fell into the best sleep he'd had since his accident.

**D'awwww. **

**Sorry if some stuff was misspelled in here. I don't have spellcheck on this stupid program. Ughhh. I need MC Word. **

**Was this long enough? I hope so..**


	4. They then proceeded to get lost 78 times

**I feel so loved by all of ya'll }:D**

**Homestuck belongs to Lord Hussie. Bow down to him, not me.**

_Be Tavros_

Tavros opened his eyes in little slits. Then, he opened them completely. He rubbed his eyes and looked forward. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack. Gamzee's face was couple inches away from his, and they were both on a bed- well, not a bed. It's more like a mattress. Tavros's cheeks burned and fell off of it with a thunk. Gamzee stirred in his sleep and woke up.

"Tavbro, why are you all up and on the floor for?" Gamzee asked.

"Oh, uh, I just fell is all..." Tavros replied with a smile.

"Oh, fuck. Did you have to work today?" Gamzee asked, looking at his digital alarm clock. It was almost 9:30 am, and the cafe opened at 7:00 am.

"Oh, uh, actually, no... It's Sunday, so the cafe is closed..." Tavros replied. Right. Those were the days that Gamzee always hated. Those were the days that Gamzee stayed home and did nothing or went over to Karkle's and did nothing. He was so bored on those days.

"That's motherfucking miraculous," Gamzee replied with a sigh of relief. Gamzee touched his face and laughed. "I forgot to take my fuckin' make-up off before bed." Then, he got up and walked to a mirror that was hanging from the space over the sink. He took his make-up supplies and a washrag out of a drawer.

Tavros pulled himself up on the mattress and watched. He was kind of curious about Gamzee's real face, the one hiding behind all of that clown make-up. He leaned in to get a better view of what Gamzee looked like. Gamzee gently rubbed the washcloth all over his face, getting all of the make-up off. When he finally got all of it off, he turned away from Tavros's view and applied all of it again. Tavros let out a sigh of disappointment and fell back on the mattress.

"What's with all the sighing over there, Tavbro?" Gamzee asked, walking over to two piles of clothes that just sat in the corner next to the horns. Tavros blushed when Gamzee took his shirt off and replaced it with a fresher one.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing," he said, sitting on his knees.

"Well, come on!" Gamzee said with a laugh, grabbing Tavros's hand and helping him into his wheelchair that Gamzee had someone bring up for him. Gamzee grabbed the handles and dashed off out of his appartment and down the hallway. He stopped by the stairs and helped Toreador on his back. Gamzee ran down the stairs, laughing while Tavros was hanging on for dear life. "Come on! Show me where your house is, so you can go get changed!"

"Changed? Changed for what?" Tavros asked as they ran out of the apartment building. Gamzee didn't reply. He just put Tavros down on a bench outside and ran back into the building. After a couple of seconds, Tav began to worry. Did he say or do something to upset his new clown friend? Oh, no what if Gamzee just left him here? He couldn't call a taxi, because he didn't have any money, and he didn't have his wheelchair...

As soon as Gamzee walked out of the doors with Tavros's wheelchair, Tavros bursted out into a big, "I'm sorry!"

Gamzee smiled and asked, "What for, brother? I just up and got your wheelchair." Tav just blushed and got in it. Gamzee started pushing him down the sidewalk with a big smile on his face. "Oh, and Tav..." Tavros looked up at him. "If you wanted to see me without my make-up on, you should've said something to a motherfucker." Tavros's face grew bright red again, and he looked back down.

"Alright, bro. Where's your motherfuckin' house? Give me some bitchtits directions, and then you can up and get your change on," Gamzee asked.

They then proceeded to get lost 78 times, because Gamzee kept thinking left was right and right was left and kept seeing miraculous things that needed to be looked at. Finally, after about a hour, they finally arrive at Toreador's house. It wasn't really big, but it wasn't really small either. It was a one-story house with 3 bedrooms and 2 baths in it, so you can imagine the size. The house was just as adorabull as Tavbro, painted bright yellow with flowers sitting outside in a cute, little garden.

_Be Gamzee_

Gamzee laughed and rolled him up the ramp that led to the front door. Tavros grabbed a key from his front pocket and unlocked the door. They walked/wheeled in.

"I, uh, I'll go get my clothes, okay?" Tavros said, breaking away from Gamzee and rolling down the hallway and into a room. Gam shrugged and plopped down on his couch. He looked around the living room, noticing there wasn't a tv. He noticed a picture was on the coffee table, so he picked it up, curious to what his love's family looked like.

In the picture frame was his cute Tavros smiling happier than Gamzee had ever seen. There was a tall man in the photo with his arm wrapped around a woman whose face was marked out with a big 'X' in red marker. Gamzee was gonna ask Tavros about the photo, but then he suddenly heard a loud crash and a yelp.

Gamzee's eyes widened, he put the picture frame down, and he ran into the room that Tavros had disappeared in. Tavros was lying on the floor on his stomach, his shirt off, his pants half-way on, and his wheelchair tipped over.

"Tavros? Are you okay?"

**Aw, Tavbro...**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. They make my day, bros. **


	5. uH,,, a CHOCOLATE SCOOP IN A CONE,,,,?

**Homestuck does not belong to me. It belongs to Lord Hussie. Bow down to him, not me. (Though a review would be appreciated.)**

Be Gamzee

Gamzee hurried over to where Tavros was lying on the floor, trying to get back up in his wheelchair. He lifted him up, ignoring his weight, and plopped him down in the chair. He scanned him for bruises or cuts or anything. He was just so worried.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't need to get any bandages or anything?" Gamzee asked, still scanning him.

"Yeah. I'm, uh, perfectly okay. I sometimes just, uh, slip out of my chair when I try to put my pants on. It's not big deal. I promise," Tav insisted. Gamzee looked him up and down once more and got down on his knees. Tavros's eyes widened in surprise when Gamzee took the top part of his pants in his hands.

"Uh.. Gamzee... What are you do-"

"Chill. I'm just helping a motherfucker out." Then, Gamzee pulled up his pants for him and smiled. Gamzee got up from the floor and looked over where Tavros fell a couple minutes earlier. "That the shirt you were all up and gonna wear?" Tavros nodded when he realized that Gam was talking about the shirt lying on the floor.

Gamzee bent down, grabbed the black shirt off of the floor, and threw it at Tav. It landed on Tavros's face. Gamzee laughed when Tavros pulled it off of his face. "You really are adorable, you know that, motherfucker?" Gamzee asked, leaning up against the wall, waiting for his bro to put his shirt on. Tav blushed and put the shirt over his head.

Be Tavros

Tavros sat in his wheelchair innocently as Gamzee pushed him down the sidewalks of the city. Tav wasn't even sure if Gamzee knew where he was going. He was pretty sure they were just aimlessly walking/rolling all over town. Every now and then, Tavros would look up and ask if he knew where he was going. He'd reply with the same sentence, "Don't worry you're cute motherfucking head, bro; I've got this." Then, Tavros would sigh and look forward again.

Finally, Gamzee announced, "We're here~" Tavros looked up from his lap and at the scenery. He stopped paying attention to where they were going about 10 minutes ago. They were on the beach that Tavros came to every summer. He hadn't gotten the chance to come this year though, with work and all. No one was around unsurprisingly; it was almost 7:00. That just tells you how long Gamzee took finding places that day.

"Well, bro? What do you think?" Gamzee asked, stepping infront of him and rasing his arms above his head into a 'V'. Tavros laughed and looked around some more. It was a gorgeous scene, he had to admit, but he couldn't figure out why Gamzee took him here, of all places. This was the sort of spot you took your girlfriend or something, not your new friend.

"There's an ice cream place up there. What flavor do you want, brother?" Gamzee asked, flicking his thumb in the direction of where the sand started.

"Uh.. Ice cream? Well, I, uh, guess I could have a scoop of chocolate in a cone..?" Tavros replied.

"Bitchtits. I'll be back," Gamzee said, waving his hand as he ran up to the little store. _Ice cream now? I haven't even had dinner yet. Haha. I guess that's what you gotta love about Gamzee. You never know what he's going to do next... _Tavros thought, leaning back into his chair. Then, he tensed as he recalled what he just thought. _Wait. Love? That was just a figure of speech, right? Yeah. Why am I so tense all of a sudden? I can't really be thinking about this, can I? Tavros, stop messing with yourself. You're just bros... right? Of course we're just bros. It'd be awkward otherwise, and I don't feel awkward around Gamzee. Actually, I feel quite the oppisote. I feel very comfortable around Gamzee, and you don't feel like that when you're around someone you love... right? Oh, man.. I don't know.. _

Tavros got out his cell phone and started texting his friend, Kanaya, for help, since she'd be the one to talk to about those things.

**Tav: uH,,, kANAYA,,, iF YOU, uH,, lOVE SOMEONE, dO YOU FEEL, uH,,, cOMFORTABLE AROUND THEM? **

No response came from his friend. He sighed and put his phone in his pocket. Soon, he heard Gamzee's voice, and an ice cream cone was shoved close to his face. Tavros smiled and picked it up. "Oh, uh, thanks alot, Gamzee."

"No motherfuckin' problem. Anything I can do to make a motherfucker happy I will motherfuckin' do. Simple as that," Gamzee replied. Tavros licked his ice cream and smiled again. Suddenly, Gamzee crouched down to Tavros's level, and he leaned in. Tavros's heart skipped a beat, and he had no idea what was going on anymore. What was going on? Gamzee was now inches away from his face. _What should I do? Oh, God. uh.. Uh... Well, do I really feel that way about him? I mean.. maybe.. I guess .. I don't know. I don't think... maybe.. uh... what do I do?_

_Be Gamzee_

He couldn't hold back anymore. Not after what that little cute motherfucker just did. That smile made him want to kill anyone who would hurt his Tavros, made him want to get rid of all of his nightmares, made him want to bandage up his injuries, made him want to _kiss _him. Gamzee didn't want to ruin the friendship though, not after he'd come this far with him. Hell, who would've thought Tavros would even let him take him here after he'd just been staring at the guy for months now like a creep? He couldn't ruin this relationship now... But that smile. Miraculous was the only word that came into mind when he saw it. He had to do something about his feelings now. He couldn't wait any longer. What's a better time than on a beach eating ice cream? There's no better time, that's when. It's like one of those romantic movies Karkat likes to watch. What more could a person ask for?

So, Gamzee leaned in and stopped for a moment, having no idea what the fuck was going through Tavros's mind. He was hoping it was something good. He was hoping that this wasn't pushing it and that he wasn't forcing Tavros to do anything. That would suck. Gamzee decided he could do all of this stupid thinking later.

So, he leaned in and kissed Tavros. Tavros's face lit up in a bright red instantly, but he didn't resist to Gamzee's surprise. Tavros's phone was buzzing in his pocket, but he didn't notice until Gamzee pulled away. Gamzee smiled, still inches away from his face. Tavros just sat there, looking him in the eyes with his mouth shaped like an "o."

In his pocket, his phone received the message:

**Kanaya: Yes. I Believe They Do.**


	6. oH,, uH,, tHANKS GAMZEE

**Thanks. **

**Homestuck does not belong to me... **

_Be Tavros_

Tavros sat there, his cheeks red and his heart pounding, looking into Gamzee's eyes, confused about what just happened.

"I, uh, I, um, uh..." Tavros started, looking left and right nervously. Gamzee just smiled and laughed. He got out of Tavros's personal space and laid down on his back in the sand with a plop.

"How'd you get to be so motherfuckin' cute, Tav?" Gamzee asked, looking up at the sky.

"Oh, well, uh, I guess, uh, I have my, uh... m-mom to... thank for that," he replied, his voice cracking when he said 'mom.'

"Tavbro?" Gamzee asked when it went into a silence for a couple seconds. He sat up and looked at his friend. Tears were lightly falling down his cheeks and dripping off his chin into his lap. Gamzee started to get to his feet to cheer a brother up, but then Tavros spoke, and Gamzee froze.

"She left us when I was 7..."

Gamzee's heart shattered as he stared at Tavros; he couldn't bear seeing him like this.

"She left because of me. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have trusted that girl... I never should've listened to her..."

Gamzee got to his feet and walked infront of Tav's wheelchair. He bent down and was almost lifting Tavros with a warm embrace.

"Uh.. O-Oh, I'm so sorry, Gamzee... I didn't, uh, mean to, uh," Tavros wiped the tears from his face and continued, "cause an akward situation like this." Gamzee gripped him tighter when he said that.

"You up and cry all you want, Tav. Just know that I'll never up and leave a motherfucker like that. I'll be with you forever so as long as you want me there, bro."

Tavros's eyes widened at that remark, feeling lightly embarassed by it. He'd just met this guy. Sure they talked a couple times before at the cafe, but he didn't think that that staring had anything to do with him having a _crush_ or anything. This was getting a little out of hand for little Tavros, but he didn't say anything or do anything. He just let Gamzee hug him for a while.

"Uh.. Gamzee? I have, uh, work in the morning and... I think I need to, uh, get home..." Tavros said, still trying to sort everything out about what happened today.

"Sure thing, bro," Gamzee said, letting go and walking behind his chair. He started pushing him in the direction of town.

"Oh, uh, Gamzee, I can push myself.. You don't always have to.."

"Nah. Like I motherfuckin' said, anything that I can do to help a motherfucker, I will motherfuckin' do. Honk."

(AS SOON AS I TYPED THAT HONK, MY TV HONKED. I WAS LIKE "OMGWTF. YES.")

_Be Gamz _

"Oh, uh, Gamzee... Isn't your, uh, apartment that way?" Tavros asked, pointing to his right when he was facing the left.

"If you think I'm gonna up and leave a brother to walk home alone, then you're one crazy motherfucker, Tav," Gamzee replied with a slight laugh. Gamzee recalled yesterday and cringed. He shoved those thoughts out of his mind.

"You really don't, uh, have to... I'll be fine. I promise.." Tavros said, not wanting to make Gamzee go through any trouble just to make sure he was okay. Gamzee just continued to push Tav to the left, towards his home.

Once there, Gamzee pushed him up the ramp and unlocked the door for him.

"Oh, uh, thanks, Gamzee..." Tavros said with a little smile. Gamzee bent down and kissed Tav on his cheek. He ran down the ramp, threw his arm in the air as a good-bye wave, and started running back to his house.

Tavros's face flushed bright red, and he touched his cheek. He slowly wheeled inside with a little sigh.

"Guest 6/29/12 . chapter 5

MORE PLEASE! This is so good I'm going to start crying if you do not post more to this!"

**Don't cry, please. ;-; **

**I posted a new chapter, see? Don't cry. **


	7. oH,,, gAMZEE,,?

**Thanks for all of the reviews~! **

**Homestuck does not belong to me. It belongs to Lord Hussie. Bow down to him, not me.**

_Be Tavros_

Tavros sat by the entrance to the kitchen. The cafe wasn't too busy that day, so he could take a break here and there. He watched all of the people on the streets walk by. Soon he found himself scanning the sidewalk for Gamzee. He didn't know why he was so eager for the weird guy to come in the cafe that day. And besides, it was barely 1:00. He usually came in around 2:30, so why was Tavros so worried?

Tavros sighed and put his elbow on his arm-rest, his chin in the palm of his hand now. He couldn't stand waiting for him any longer, which was odd for him. Usually that was the thing he was trying to avoid. He tried to avoid that strange guy who stared at him for a while, considering it was very creepy, and, he had to admit, the guy was a little strange with the clown make-up and all. But soon he grew to figure out he'd just have to serve the guy every day, or the guy would leave, which meant that the money he didn't spend came out of Tavros's paycheck.

Tavros didn't really mind that much; soon he even grew to expect and accept it. Now, where was Gamzee? It was 2:50 pm now, and there was no sign of him. Was it because he kissed Tav? Oh, god, he kissed Tav. Tavros forgot all about that, since he was busy with work all day. But now that he'd had the chance to take a break, his face grew bright red at some of his thoughts. Maybe that was just Gamzee's way of being friendly? Maybe Gamzee didn't like him that way and he was just imagining things? But then why would Gamzee stae at him for months and take him to his apartment and rescue him and.. and.. Tavros started to get really wound up in his thoughts, but then a customer came up to him.

"Excuse me, young man?" the old woman asked. "I'd like to be seated, but no one is by the podium."

"I'm so, uh, sorry. The new girl we, uh, hired isnt too good at being at her station. Let me seat you..." Tavros replied with a friendly smile. He grabbed some silverware from the little table beside him and wheeled towards an empty table. As he wheeled, he looked out the window to watch for Gamzee. It was already 3:05, and he wasn't in the cafe yet. Tavros was starting to worry, but he wasn't sure why.

_Be the girl that doesn't like to stay at her station_

The girl sighed and leaned against the brick wall. She took a long drag of her cigarette and looked at the parking lot with only two cars in it. Her name was Vriska Serket, and she was working at that stupid cafe as a hostess. She hated it there, mostly because it was pink and fruity, and she had to wear a stupid pink dress and apron as a uniform. She looked like something off of a cheesey anime. The only reason she was working there was because of a certain someone she loved to torment. She didn't only love to torment him, she'd loved to love him.

She loved him, but of course she'd never admit it. He was a total loser, a weakling, if you will. She tried to help him, but he only pushed her away. Okay, yeah sure. She broke his legs and made him paralyzed forever, but he should've learned to forgive and forget, right? Vriska took another drag of her cigarette and stomped it out with her foot. She started to head back inside to do her actual job, but then she stopped.

What if _he _was there? She wasn't talking about Tavros; she was talking about that one guy who liked to stare at Tavros. What if he was inside of that cafe right now, staring him? She knew it would never go anywhere with them. It couldn't. I mean, come on. She knew this fact... yet she couldn't stop glaring at the clown boy in hatred and jealousy whenever he came by. She tried to serve him every now and then, to get some information out of him, but he'd only let Tavros ever serve him. He was so strange, and she knew nothing could _ever ever ever _happen... right?

She stomped her foot in annoyance and scowled, frustrated at herself for being afraid of him even a little. She opened the door and walked inside, surprised and oh so happy that the clown freak wasn't sitting in his regular seat, an old lady was.

**What happened to Gamzee? D: **

**Thanks for reading~**


	8. I WILL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR NUTRITION HOLE

**Homestuck does not belong to me. It belongs to Lord Hussie. Bow down to him, not me. A review would be appreciated though. **

Be Gamzee

Gamzee laid on his bed, his polka-dotted blanket wrapped around him tightly, as if restraining him. He shook a little as he laid there. His eyes were wide, and his smouth wasn't broke out into his usual goofy grin. His slight frown was dead serious as he gripped the blankets around him tighter. He didn't know what was going through his mind. Things we would never think of came rushing into his brain, frying his normal thoughts and pushing in horrifying things. Inside of his pocket, his phone buzzed, but he didn't notice.

Kar: GAMZEE.

Kar: GAMZEE. PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE.

Kar: GAMZEE. I SWEAR TO GOG. IF YOU DON'T PICK UP THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW I WILL TEAR OFF ONE OF YOUR ARMS AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR NUTRITION HOLE. GOT IT?

Kar: DAMMIT, GAMZEE.

Kar: I'M COMING TO YOUR APARTMENT NOW, ASS.

Kar: HELLO? FUCK. NEVERMIND. I'LL SEE YOU IN A COUPLE MINUTES..

Gamzee caught sight of his clock for a split second. It was already 3:45. He forgot to go to the cafe that day. How could he forget? Well, more importantly, how could he go outside like this? With his head pounding and his thoughts racing on their own. He'd been in bed for about 5-8 hours now like this, bent over and trying to calm himself down. He couldn't do it. Suddenly, Gamzee heard a knocking at his door. He didn't try to get up and answer it, knowing that if he did, he'd only end up hurting the poor person on the other side.

He realized that it was just better for everyone if he didn't open that door. He wished that person would hurry up and realize that no one was home and leave, but they kept on knocking. His thoughts and all froze when he heard that familar voice from the other side,

"Oh, uh, Gamzee? Are you home? I-I... I got worried. I didn't know if you were sick or something... You didn't stop by the cafe today, so I got worried... I said that already didn't I? S-sorry. I, um, brought you some soup and a bottle of faygo from the cafe.. if that's okay or something. Oh, uh, I guess you're not home. I'll just, uh... leave this infront of your door then. But, um, if you are home, could you say something? I mean... it would really set my nerves at ease to see that you're well. Y-you don't have to let me in or anything, if you don't want... to... It's not like you to not come to the cafe, that's why I'm so worried. I hope I didn't say anything to offend you or anything. Oh, man.. I'm talking to a door now. I'll just, uh, stop talking and go then.. Bye, if you're in there..." Tavros stumbled along his words for quite a while. Gamzee heard a bowl clank on the floor and then wheels rolling away.

Gamzee wished he could just jump up, run out of that door, and hug his little Tavros to set his mind at ease. But he couldn't; not in this condition. He put his head in his hands, smudging his make-up more than it already was. Another knock sounded on his door. Was Tavros back?

"HEY. FUCKASS. WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY TEXT MESSAGES?" he heard his good friend's voice yell from behind the door. He heard keys being put into the lock and jangling them around trying to open the door. Karkat was in the doorway, shoving keys in his pockets with bags of groceries in his hands. Karkat walked over to the refridgrator like he owned the place and starting stocking up the fridge.

Once he was done, he laid out some groceries and started chopping up stuff. He turned his head when he was chopping celery and looked at Gamzee. "What's wrong with you?" Karkat asked, turning his head back to his celery. Gamzee didn't answer. He just laid there in his big heap of blanket.

"I saw that guy you like staring at in the hallway on the way up here. Is that why you didn't respond to my text messages? Too busy plowing some sweet handicapped ass?" Karkat asked. Gamzee scowled and gripped his pillow tighter. "I was the one who helped him down the stairs by the way. He brought you some soup and faygo by the way. Not sure why he left him on the doorstep but whatever. It's in the fridge for you tomorrow night. Don't forget to eat again. I'm tired of coming into your fucking house to cook for you every night. I have a life too, you know."

Suddenly, Gamzee threw the blanket and pillow across the room, hitting the wall with a thunk. He got up from his mattress and ran over to Karkat. He took Karkat's hands, put them over his head, and pinned them to the wall so he couldn't move. They just stood there for a little while, Gamzee with a haunted look that screamed, "I'm going to motherfucking kill you, but I'm terrfied." and Karkat with a look like this happened every Tuesday.

"Tell me, Gamzee. Why didn't you take your fucking medicine again?" Karkat asked finally. "You can't keep forgetting. You're going to end up hurting someone one day." Once he realized those words didn't mean a thing to him, he added, "That person may be that wheelchair boy you like so much."

"He has a name," Gamzee half-growled.

"Excuse me. What would his name be, for future reference then?"

"It's Tavros... not motherfucking wheelchair boy.." Gamzee said, tightening his grip on Karkat's hands and flinging his best friend to the floor where he just laid there for a minute. He started to squirm, and then he opened one of the bottom cabinets that was closest to him. Karkat grabbed a medicine bottle and popped two tablets out onto his hand.

"Gamzee. You need your fucking medicine. Take it or so help me god.." Karkat said, standing up and clenching the pills in his hand.

Gamzee glared at him through squinted eyes, but his eyes opened up a little bit when he realized he was being forced to the ground by Karkat. Soon, Karkat was on top of him in a stradle positon and was force-feeding him the two pills. Gamzee swallowed with hesitation, and everything went black.

The last thing he heard was, "Gamzee, you crazy bastard."


	9. CoMe OuT oF tHe ClOsEt

**Homestuck does not belong to me. If it did, no one would read it but my mom.. maybe. A review would be appreciated. Happy America Day~**

Days went by after that incident. Karkat came over more often, making sure Gamzee took his special medicine. He even cooked him dinner once or twice. "I'm only doing this so you won't fucking die of hunger, not because I'm nice or anything," he'd say, always poking Gamzee's ribs that you could sometimes see if he took his shirt off. Gamzee'd smile and say, "Whatever, bro." But after the incident, things went back to normal. Gamzee would go to the cafe every day and talk to Tavros. They had deeper conversations than when Gamzee first came into the restaurant. When he first came, all they would say was,

"Hello."

"Hi."

"How is your, uh, day today?"

"De-fucking-lightful."

"That's nice. The usual again?"

Gamzee'd nod, and they wouldn't talk until the next day when Gamzee came in.

Now, Gamzee and Tavros would share stories about their friends and talk about things that happened that day like not close friends but friends. Gamzee'd throw in a pick-up line every now and then, making Tavros blush, and he'd laugh at the cuteness. Gamzee was thrilled at the improvement in conversation and at how much he was learning about Tavros. He wasn't too sure about the hostess though. That crazy girl would always interupt their conversations, getting Tavros to do something or another. She'd always glare and smile deviously at Gamzee when Tavros's back was turned.

Be Tavros

Tavros blushed and smiled at Gamzee's latest remark to him. He was always calling him 'cute' or 'a miracle.' Maybe this is what all friends called each other? He hadn't really known. He didn't have many friends as a child or for right now, in matter of fact. If he did have friends, they were never like Gamzee. So maybe this is how some people acted? In whatever case, he couldn't stop blushing.

After they closed, Tavros was helping clean up in the kitchen, as usual. As he washed dishes, he heard a familar voice he'd been trying to avoid behind him.

"Hey, Tav-Idiot. I think you're little boyfriend left his jacket in his booth today," Vriska's voice said. She crouched down beside him, a dark purple jacket gripped in her hands.

"He's not my, uh, boyfriend, Vriska..." Tavros muttered.

"Oh? Is that so? Even that mess of a person doesn't like you, eh?" After she didn't get a response, she dropped the jacket in Tavros's lap. "Make yourself useful and give that to him, k?" Then, she walked off, feeling very pleased with herself about her remarks.

Tavros picked it up from his lap and swung it over his shoulder so he wouldn't get it dirty or anything.

Be Gamzee

Gamzee laughed and threw his hands behind his head. He was sitting on Karkat's couch, listening to the yelling of the two behind him. Karkat was yelling at Sollux, and Sollux was smiling and urging Karkat to put the apron on or it wouldn't make the experience for him any fun.

"If I'm going to get to watch you cook for me, you have to wear the apron, KK."

"Shut the fuck up, Sollux! I'm not wearing that fucking stupid thing! Get it out of my face!"

"Come on, KK. You never cook for me. I want to get the full house-wife experience!"

"I'm not your fucking house-wife!"

"You could be if you wear the apron..."

"I'M NOT WEARING THE FUCKING APRON. IT'S STUPID AS FUCK."

Yeah, Sollux was there too. Apparently, Gamzee was the only one Karkat would ever cook for, and Sollux wanted in on it. This went on for about 30 minutes until Karkat gave up and put on the pink apron with the words "Kiss the Cook" written on it. He scowled and muttered the whole time he was fixing the meal.

Be Tavros

Tavros took the newly fixed elevator up to Gamzee's apartment to return his jacket to him. Tavros thought that if he didn't take it to him right now, he might worry about where he put his favorite jacket. But, then again, it being Gamzee, Tavros thought otherwise. But he was already there, so might as well return it now. He was going to knock on the door, but it was already open. So instead, he knocked on the wall and waited. No one answered.

He pushed open the door some more and said, "Uh.. Gamzee?" No one answered, so he pushed open the door entirely. The room was empty. Tavros just figured he'd put the jacket on his bed and leave, but then he stayed a little longer than intended. He kind of wanted to look around, not sure why of course. He decided against it though and wheeled out of the door.

Then, he wheeled back in the door, figuring a peek at things wouldn't be so bad. He wouldn't be a bad person. He still felt insanely guilty though. He wasn't guilty enough to stop looking though. He opened the tiny closet.

It had little slits in it at the top kind of like a locker, except it was made out of wood. He didn't notice this closet when he'd been over last. He blushed when he remembered his last time over here. He'd woken up inches away from Gamzee's face. He pushed those embarrassing thoughts out of his brain and looked at some things in Gamzee's closet. Wow. It was really messy.

It looked like he just threw all of his trash that he was too lazy to throw away in there. Tavros looked around, still unsure of what he was doing in Gamzee's room snooping. It was so unlike him. Before he knew it, he was cleaning out Gamzee's closet, throwing all of the trash in a garbage bag he found under the sink. To his surprise, there were a couple medicine bottles in the heap, but he tried to ignore that as he cleaned. He didn't want to pry into Gamzee's life. The irony in that statement..

After Tavros got it all cleaned, shirts hanging from hangers and the whole bit, he heard voices from outside of the door and footsteps.

"Bye, Karkat!" he heard Gamzee's voice outside of the door. Tavros's eyes widened. He couldn't just have Gamzee come in here and see that he rearranged his closet. How awkward would that be? First instinct was to jump inside of the closet and hide... So, he did...

He conviently slid his wheelchair in perfectly and closed the door. Oh, great. Now this was going to be even more awkward. How was he going to get out of here without Gamzee thinking he was some sort of creep? Tavros's mind raced as he peeked every now and then out of the slits.

He watched Gamzee, making sure he didn't come anywhere near the closet and preparing excuses if he did happen to open the closet. Oh, God. Tavros's eyes widened, and he put his hand over his mouth. Gamzee was undressing in front of him. Well, this was awkward.

Tavros's face got cherry red, and he was more embarrased than he had been in his entire life. This was going to be so hard to explain to Gamzee.

When Gamzee put another shirt on, just in his boxers and a black t-shirt now, he turned to the closet and said, "Hey, Tavros. You know you can come out of the closet, right? Unless you really like it in there or something. Either way is bitchtits with me." Gamzee then smiled and fell back on his mattress.

**It's literally 11:59 when I post this. So, I was just in time to tell you Happy 4th. 3**


	10. NoPe

**Homestuck does not belong to me. It belongs to Lord Hussie. Bow down to him, not me. A review would be appreciated though. **

_Be Tavros_

Tavros wheeled out of the closet, a red blush covering his face.

"I, er, uh, um, I just was, uh, I was in your closet, uh, because, um, you, I, um..." Tavros stumbled along his words.

"Aw, bitchtits! You brought my jacket back," Gamzee said, completely ignoring the fact that Tavros was in his apartment, in his closet, hiding.

"Oh, uh, yeah you left it at the cafe..." Tavros said, his blush growing more when he talked.

"Thanks for bringin' it back, bro."

"Oh, it was, uh, nothing.. really.. Sorry for, uh, hiding in your closet and breaking into your apartment.."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's fine. You're welcome in my home anytime you want to come in. No problem."

"What? Uh, seriously? You're just going to let a complete stranger come and go as they please in your apartment?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why not, brother? I trust you. Like, there's so much trust up in this house it's contagious."

"Um... Okay, but I'm still not sure that's such a good ide-"

"Hey, Tavros?"

"Oh, uh, yeah?"

"Were you, like, purposely peeping on me in there?"

"WHAT. NO. I-I-"

"'Cause if you were, you didn't have to. Anything you want to see, I'll show you."

"What? No. You h-have the wrong idea. I just, uh, um, oh-oh my god, I just, um.. I-I.. I don't know what to say here, Gamzee... I wasn't, er, you know... p-peeping on you. I was just, uh, hiding in your closet... that I cleaned, by the way."

"You cleaned my motherfuckin' closet?" Gamzee asked, sitting up from the mattress and looking excitedly at him.

"Oh, uh, yeah.." Tavros stuttered, averting his gaze for a second and scratching his chin with one finger. Gamzee jumped up and ran over to Tavros. He bent down and picked up Tavros, Tavros's arms hugging his own sides, and Gamzee swung him back and forth.

"That's so motherfuckin' miraculous~!" Gamzee yelled. Gamzee put him back down in his wheelchair, Tavros's head still spinning. "That's one of the most motherfucking nicest thing a bro has ever done for me, Tav."

"Oh, uh, it wasn't that big of a deal..." Tavros said, blushing slightly at the delighted omg-we're-going-to-disney-world-look on Gamzee's face.

"Anything you do for me is a huge miraculous deal, Tav," Gamzee replied, calming down a little bit. Tavros blushed more at that statement, never hearing that one before.

Gamzee bent down and kissed Tavros, tilting his chin up with one hand. Tavros's eyes were wide, as this took him by a huge surprise. Gamzee pulled away and smiled, still inches away from his face. Tavros felt as if his whole entire body had gone red, because he was so embarrassed.

"Gamzee, I, uh, is this, uh, normal? Do you, uh, kiss, um, just anyone?" Tavros asked.

"I wouldn't dream of kissing anyone but this motherfucker sitting right in front of me." Tavros's heart pounded. This was weird for him. Did Gamzee just admit he liked him? I mean, of course not. That's crazy. But then.. why did he kiss only him? Wasn't that something only couples did? Tavros was so confused. His mind raced with a million thoughts.

"After all, I do love you, bro." Tavros's mind stopped. He what? Did he just say that? Oh my God. This was too soon. They weren't even dating or anything. Wait. Maybe he meant as just friends...?

"As a friend, uh, right, Gamzee?"

"Nope. :o)"

Shitshitshitshitshitshit. Gamzee loved him? Impossible. This was crazy. This was so crazy, it had to be a dream. Tavros found himself pinching his arm. Nope.

He didn't love him back, right? Wait. How was he going to break it to him? He couldn't say he loved him back; he wasn't gay.. right? Well, he never really thought about it before. What was his sexuality? Does a thing like that actually even matter? This was so awkward. Gamzee was just staring at him with a smile on his face. He didn't look as if he were expecting an answer; he was just smiling.

Tavros became so confused on what he was, what he was doing, who he loved or hated or was friends with, what his sexuality was, or if that even mattered.

"You don't have to tell me if you love me or not. All I know is that I wanna be by your motherfuckin' side. That okay, bro?"

Before he knew what he was doing, his hands found the side of Gamzee's head. He pulled him in for another kiss, which took Gamzee by surprise. You could tell he was shocked by the way his eyes flicked open suddenly. Then, he slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed it until Tavros pulled away. Tavros snapped his head to the side to avoid eye contact with the person he just kissed, and he quickly wheeled out of the door with a quick, "Sorry." to Gamzee.

Gamzee's eyes looked happy with a mix of hurt in them as Tavros left.

_Be the excited/hurt clown boy_

Gamzee smiled and pulled out his phone. He had to tell Karkat about this.

**OMG IM SO SORRY. I forgot to upload this last night with the Author's Note. I'm so sorry I trolled all of you guys. I had this done last night, but I forgot to make it a chapter. I just put it in the Doc Uploader.**

**I forgot I had an author's note to go with it as a seperate chapter, so I thought the author's note WAS this chapter. I'm so dumb, and I'm so sorry. T_T Forgive me, k?**


	11. bReAkIn' iNtO hOuSeS

**Homestuck does not belong to me. It belongs to Lord Hussie. Bow down to him, not me. A review would be appreciated though. **

_Be Gamzee _

Kar: GAMZEE. YOU IDIOT. THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO.

Gam: :o?

Kar: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO CONFESS YOUR LOVE WHEN SOMEONE POPS OUT OF YOUR CLOSET, STUPIDFUCK.

Gam: oH sHiT.

Kar: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO IT SOMEWHERE ROMANTIC, NOT IN YOUR MESSY, HORN-FILLED, PIECE OF CRAP APARTMENT.

Gam: bUt BrO. hE kIsSeD mE bAcK :o)

Kar: I DON'T MOTHERFUCKIN' CARE.

Kar: WAIT. WHAT. HE KISSED YOU BACK? WHAT THE HELL?

Kar: YOU'RE RELATIONSHIP IS FUCKED UP.

Kar: ENOUGH SAID.

Gam: :o)

Karkat turned off his phone after that last message. Gamzee smiled and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He leaned against the booth and waited for his favorite waiter. He slightly frowned when he saw that Vriska was walking towards his table instead.

"Sorry. Tavros didn't come in today. I'll be your waitress instead," she sneered.

"I thought you were just the hostess?" Gamzee asked.

"We're short on staff today," she explained, rolling her eyes. Gamzee slid out of the booth and walked out of the door, not even tempted to reply to her.

Why didn't he come today? Oh, man. It was probably because Gamzee confessed his love to him like that and all. Maybe Karkat was right. Maybe he was supposed to do it in a more romantic place or whatever. Gamzee frowned at the thought of Tavros all confused and stuff about what Gamzee said. What if he didn't feel the same way? Well, that was okay too so as long as Tavros didn't hate him or anything like that. He didn't know if he'd be alright with that. In matter of fact, he might just lock himself in his apartment and watch the ceiling for the rest of his life if he realized that Tavros hated him. Maybe stare at Tavros's picture all day like n a cheesey-ass romance movie.

Gamzee walked up the stone steps to the white front door. He knocked on it a couple of times. No one answered or called to him or anything. So, he tried ringing the door bell. No one was home, apparentlly. Gamzee shrugged his shoulders and walked over to one of the windows. He pushed it open and hopped inside of the house. Okay, so maybe that wasn't his brightest idea. But Tavros could come and go in his apartment; why shouldn't he be able to do the same? Besides, Gamzee did this at Karkat's all of the time. He'd just sneak in his house and sit on his couch until he came home. No biggie.

Gamzee realized there was nothing to do in the living room, considering there was nothing entertaining in there whatsoever. So, he decided to walk on over to Tavros's room and crash on his bed until he came home. So, he did.

He sat in the cosy, one-person bed and clicked on the television. He put his arms behind his head and chilled.

Be Tavros

Tavros wheeled home, his lap full of grocery bags. He hadn't gone to work that day because of his fear seeing Gamzee. He was scared, honestly. He was scared that Gamzee would expect an answer out of him right away or ask him why he kissed him and ran like a coward. Tavros didn't know the answer to any of those questions, so he decided to take time off of work until he did.

He unlocked the door and shoved the key in his pocket. _Weird. _Tavros thought. _I must've left the window open. _He glanced to his left at the open, yellow window. He shrugged and wheeled inside. Closing the door behind him, he went into the kitchen and put all of the groceries on the table. He started to put them in his cabinets, but then he heard a thud come from his bedroom.

His heart started pounding. Oh, God. What if it were robbers? He couldn't defend himself like this. Oh, no. He was going to die here. He was going to die in ths house, without getting to say good-bye to his friends and Gamzee. Wait. Didn't Gamzee count as a friend too? Why did he count Gamzee seperate from them? Did they have a different relationship or something? There was no time to think about that.

Tavros grabbed a decorative lance off of the wall of his kitchen and started slowly and silently wheeling his way to his bedroom, hoping to God that there really weren't any robbers. Oh, God. What if they were ghosts?

Tavros pushed open his bedroom door slowly. Once he saw someone was on his bed playing Xbox, he threw his lance at the person sloppily in surprise. Of course, the decorative lance didn't hurt or even bruise the person at all because it was thrown so terribly and it was made of of plastic, but the person still looked over and said, "Ow, bro. Why did you up and throw a motherfucker at me?"

"Gamzee? W-what are you doing in my house?" Tavros asked.

"You weren't at the cafe today. Had to make sure my best motherfucker was okay." Tavros blushed and rolled into the room some more.

"Y-Yeah... Sorry about not coming in today. I, uh, um, didn't mean to make you worry or anything.."

"It's all cool, bro. Don't worry your cute motherfuckin' head off about it. Is it chill if I stay for a while though? 'Apartment's boring as fuck."

"Oh, uh, yeah.. Go ahead. I, uh, just need to unload some more groceries.. Just tell me if you need anything.."

"Bitchtits."

**Only Tavros would willingly provide services for someone who just broke into his house and took over his bed. Only. Him. **


	12. ,,, i,,, dONT KNOW,,,?

**Homestuck does not belong to me. It belongs to Lord Hussie. Bow down to him, not me. **

_Be Gamzee_

Gamzee just sat in the bed, his arms behind his head, laughing at nothing really. Maybe he was just laughing at the innocence of Tavros. He'd just threw a lance at Gamzee and then went to go get snacks for him. A stranger almost, and he was making snacks for him. Adorable. Okay. Maybe it wouldn't be adorable if the stranger wasn't Gamzee but an actual robber, but it was still cute for the time being.

Gamzee yawned and turned off the Xbox. And then it hit him. He was in his crush's house, sitting on his bed, and waiting for snacks to be made by said crush...

Miracles.

Gamzee laughed again and looked around the room. It was a pretty small room. The bed he was sitting on sat against the right wall, facing the left one. On the left wall was a decent-sized television with a Xbox hooked to it. Pupa Pan posters hung from the walls, and a matching costume hung from a hanger on the doorknob of his closet. The walls were painted a cinnamon brown with white trimming along the bottom with a black carpet. There wasn't really anything unusal about his room, like there was Gamzee's. Everything was regular.

Tavros wheeled into the room, a plate of cookies on his lap.

"Aw, bitchtits, man. You got cookies :o)," Gamzee exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah..." Tavros said, still feeling really awkward around Gamzee after that, er, incident last night. Tavros wheeled all the way into the room and handed Gamzee the plate of cookies. Gamzee picked one up and started munching on it. "You, uh, turned the Xbox off?"

"Yeah. Shit was gettin' too hard to play," Gamzee replied, finishing his cookie off.

_Be Tavros_

Tavros sat in the silence with Gamzee for a moment, worrying. He felt like he should say something to entertain his guest. That Xbox was the only thing to keep Gamzee from getting bored of his house. He wasn't very good with starting up a conversation, so how long would it be before the awkward silence broke between them? Tavros squirmed in his chair. He hoped Gamzee would say something soon, but all he was doing was muching on cookies and staring at the ceiling.

Tavros tried saying something starting with a, "Er.. So, uh, Gamzee.." As if someone had just pushed a button to activate this motion, Gamzee fell off of Tavros's bed and landed on his chair awkwardly, his feet hanging off of the armrest and his shoulders resting on the other armrest.

"Hey, bro, I wanna up and get our chat on about yesterday," Gamzee said.

"Uh, Gamzee, I-"

"Nah, bro. Hear me out about this," Gamzee said, leaning his head back so it hung over the armrest. "I think it's all chill if you don't like me that way and shit, but you gotta stop leading a brother on, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"Leading... you on?"

"Yeah, brother. A guy like me can't stand all that nonsense. Either you love me or you don't, but we gotta clarify. I'm chill either way."

"Wait.. Are you, uh, gonna leave me if I say I don't...?" Before he knew it was even in his mind, it came out of his mouth. He blushed at that comment and looked to the right, avoiding eye contact with him.

"'Course not. What kind a guy up and does that? Talk about rude."

"Oh, uh, yeah... I just.. I, um.. have thought about it alot, actually. You'd think I would know, huh? I kind of.. don't though. It's a big decision, after all..." Gamzee looked up at him, his face kind of serious. He squirmed into the position of him sitting on Tavros's lap, his two legs sticking out of space between the armrest and seat. His face was inches away from Tavros's.

"Either you love me or you don't. I don't care either way. I'll still be here." Tavros's face was red, and he squirmed underneath Gamzee.

"Gamzee.. I-I.. I _guess_ I could grow to love you, but I-I.. don't right now.."

"Understood."

**UGHAOJR. TAVROS. WHY'D YOU SAY THAT. **

**Oh, well. At least this means that there WILL be more to the series. So.. that's something to look forward to~ **


	13. cOuLdn't Be HaPpIeR

**Homestuck does not belong to me. It belongs to Lord Hussie. Bow down to him, not me. Reviews would be awesome though. ;-;**

**FEELINGS. FEELINGS EVERYWHERE.**

_Be Gamzee_

Gamzee was heartbroken but only a little. The rest of his feelings sparked with excitement, because Tavros said that he could possibly grow to love him. That was good enough for him. So happy, he pulled Tavros into a kiss, still smiling.

"Wha-.. You're, uh, happy with that answer..?" Tavros asked when Gamzee pulled away.

"Motherfuckin' yeah. I couldn't be happier," Gamzee replied.

"I-I thought you'd be upset.."

"Why would I up and be upset when a cute, little motherfucker like you would be willing to try to love a guy like me?" Gamzee asked, his face still broke out into a grin.

"I just, uh, thought since, uh... Could you please get off of me now?" Tavros asked, his face still red and his heart still pounding. Gamzee laughed and got off him, kind of disappointed that he didn't get to sit on him anymore but still more excited than anything else.

And then Gamzee stayed there until 11:00 pm. They really didn't do anything but goof off all night. Gamzee would flirt every now and then. Or, to Tavros's embarrassment, he would say that he loved him whenever he did something 'cute.' Gamzee'd just laugh when Tavros's face went red, and he'd back off for a little while.

Around 9:45, the conversation started getting awkward. Gamzee was lying on the floor, Xbox controller on his stomach and his back to the floor.

"Hey, Tavros?"

"Oh, uh, yeah?" Tavros replied, his head hanging off of the bed and his controller on the ground below him.

"What's goin' on with your parents, bro?"

"My parents? I, uh... Well.. It's a long story."

"I'm all ears."

"Well.. When I became handicapped... my mother left us, because she didn't like taking care of me or.. something like that. Even when she was here, she called me a nuisance and ignored me when I needed help. My dad and her would often get into fights because of it, him saying that I wasn't a burden and her objecting. Before my accident though, she was a really nice lady. I remember she loved to draw, and she never said anything bad about anyone. She seemed to care what people thought about her a lot, so she was always trying to improve herself, trying to make herself a better person. My father never divorced legally though, even when she left. I haven't heard from her since the 8th grade, when she called my dad and asked for money. He ended up giving her 2,000 dollars. Even though she abandoned me, he still loved her. My father works all of the time, and when he's not at work he's at the bar getting drunk. I never see him; he's never home. So, if I fall out of my wheelchair or get hurt, I've learned to handle it by myself... or just lie there until someone comes in to check up on me, like my friend, Kanaya or Nepeta."

"Oh, man, Tav. I didn't know you had it so bad, bro. If I had known that, I would've been here earlier," Gamzee said.

"No, it's okay. Really, Gamzee.." Tavros said, sitting up on his bed now, his arms hugging his knees to his chest. Gamzee got up, the controller hitting the ground when he stood up. He crawled on the bed with Tav and sat by him, sitting in the same pose except he put one arm around Tavros and pushed him closer.

"Nope. It's not. I'll be your helper from now on, 'kay?" Gamzee said. Tavros didn't reply. they just sat there for a couple of minutes until Tavros mentioned ice cream, and they both got up to get a bowl.

It was at 11:45 pm when Gamzee unlocked the door to his apartment. He sat in a newly purchased bean-bag chairs, since bean-bag chair were the shit, and pulled out his phone. He had already begun to text Karkat, but now his friend was just replying. So far he had already told what they did all night, saving the best news for last.

Kar: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THIS GUY. IT'S FUCKED UP, AND IT DOESN'T APPLY TO THE ROMANCE RULES.

Gam: bUt KaRkAt. hE sAiD hE cOuLd GrOw To LoVe A bRo. :o)

Kar: GROW TO LOVE YOU? WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THAT? HE'S SUPPOSED TO SAY IF HE LOVES YOU OR NOT EXACTLY.

Kar: GAMZEE. I COULD GO ON ALL NIGHT ABOUT WHY I THINK YOUR RELATIONSHIP IS THE PIECE OF SHIT IT IS, BUT IT'S LATE, AND I DON'T HAVE TIME. I'M TIRED. I'M GOING TO SLEEP.

Kar: GOOD FUCKING NIGHT.

Gam: 'NiGhT :o)

**A person said they'd give me their first born son if I posted a new chapter within the next 24 hours.**

**I will arrive to pick up my son on August 12th, 2017 on the Canadian border with the U.S. at 4:13 pm. No exceptions. **

**I'm just kidding. **


	14. are you twwo going out or somefin?

**Homestuck does not belong to me. It belongs to Lord Hussie.**

**I only wrote this chapter to tell you guys you can stop offering me stuff now. I really don't want any of it. Though I really to appreciate it~**

**To the person who said they'd dedicate a parody to me if I updated within 24 hours, sorry. I'm on vacation for 3 days. I'm lucky I even had time to do this much. Thank you anyway though. Send me the link when the parody's done though. I'd love to hear it! 3**

**Thanks.**

**I'm so sorry to the person that I said I would update yesterday... I didn't mean to lie. aroihgrieon. **

**I'M SO SORRY. I'm so sorry if you were disappointed.. I'm such a troll sometimes...**

_Be Tavros_

Tavros took down an order and smiled. He could feel Gamzee's eyes staring at him from behind. Gamzee came in a hour earlier that day, saying how he just couldn't manage staying away from him now. Tavros turned his head to look at Gamzee. He was sitting, his elbows on the table and his head in his palms. He was staring at Tavros, taking an occasional sip of Faygo every now and then. Tavros whipped his head back around to face his customers, a red blush covering his cheeks quite noticeably.

"That your boyfriend?" the guy asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Eridan! You're not supposed to ask strangers personal questions like that!" the girl scolded in a cute, friendly voice.

"Sorry, Fef. Just curious.." the guy, Eridan, replied. Tavros's face lit up.

"N-No... He's not... I'll be right out with your food, okay?" Tavros replied, turning his wheelchair around and hurriedly wheeling into the kitchen, embarrassed by that question.

_Be Gamzee_

Gamzee couldn't stop staring at the guy, especially not now. He took a sip of his miraculous Faygo and smiled like an idiot. He was excited about tonight. Tonight was the night that he made miracles happen. He was ready to make his Tavros fall in love with him too. After tonight, there was no way Tavros could ever say no to a forever relationship with him. He was taking him on a date. Where? Well... He didn't exactly know yet. But he would know soon. They had to go somewhere amazing, somewhere perfect, somewhere that fit Tavros perfectly. Where did couples go?

Gamzee sat and thought about it for a while, still watching Tavros and listening to him talk to customers. So cute. So perfect. He smiled and drank the last bit of his Faygo. Good. Tavros would be over there soon to fill up his glass. He tapped his fingers on the table, thinking of things to do that night. He got so lost up in thought that he only got back to reality when Tavros poured him more Faygo from a pitcher. He couldn't help but notice that his bro was blushing heavily.

"Why's your face all red, motherfucker?" Gamzee asked, putting his index finger on Tavros's cheek lightly. Tavros stiffened and put the pitcher in his lap.

"It's, uh, just kind of hot in here," Tavros replied quickly. He turned his wheelchair around and sped to the kitchen. Weird. He didn't really talk much to Gamzee that time. Gamzee wondered what the motherfuck was up with him and took another drink of Faygo. Where could he take him?

The carnival was in town. Maybe they could go there? No... Most of the rides aren't handicapped accessible. That would be cruel to poor Tav.

Didn't dates usually go to the movies? But, no. The movies were too miraculous. Gamzee would be caught staring at the moving picture, not even paying attention to Tavbro. He wanted to see everything that Tavros did on their date, whether it was him getting up and walking like a miracle or just simply smiling.

Then, it struck him. They could totally go to that place. That way, Gamzee could watch Tavros get all up and excited about the things all cute and stuff. That would be the cutest.

_Be Tavros_

Tavros put the pitcher of Faygo on the table and parked in front of a wall so he wouldn't be in anyone's' way. He couldn't be out there, not with how he was feeling right now. His heart was pounding, and his face was red all over. He couldn't stop thinking of the idea of Gamzee being his boyfriend. He knew that he said he'd give Gamzee a shot, but the thought of that was a bit overwhelming. And when Gamzee touched his face, that was it for him. He couldn't do this right now. He couldn't handle all of these emotions he was getting.

He decided to clock out early, maybe go get some coffee or something? He didn't know. He just starting wheeling out of the place. Then, his wheelchair jerked back, and he heard a familiar voice.

"Where ya going, Tav? Skipping out on work already?" that voice sneered. The person turned his wheelchair around, and Vriska bent down to be face to face with him.

"Oh, uh, n-n-no.. I'm feelings kind of, uh, sick, so I'm gonna go home.." Tavros lied horribly.

"Is it not because of that clown guy, is it? I know he's weird, but it's no reason to waste vacation time," Vriska asked, flicking her thumb in the direction of the window you could see Gamzee's booth through. Wait. Gamzee wasn't in the booth. Did he get up to use the restroom or something? Probably.

"He's not that, uh, weird..." Tavros defended weakly.

"Oh? You love him too? You guys goin' out or something?" Vriska asked, leaning in more to seem more intimidating. She smiled at his fear and nervousness. Before Tavros could decline that, he heard Gamzee's voice come from behind them,

"So what if we are, motherfucker? Is there something wrong with that?" Vriska stood up all of the way and turned around.

"Just curious. So are you?" she bit her bottom lip as she smiled, something that showed how much she hoped that they weren't.

"Hell yeah," Gamzee lied quite convincingly, walking behind Tavros's wheelchair and grabbing the handlebars, "He's my motherfucking cute-as-hell boyfriend. We're always making out and shit. In matter of fact, we were just about to get our date on, right, Tav?" Gamzee looked down at him, a smile spread on his face.

"G-Gamzee.." Tavros said, unable to say anything else.

"Eh, whatever. See you tomorrow, Tavidiot." Vriska stuck her tongue out at Gamzee and walked back into the cafe. After she was gone, Tavros relaxed and smirked.

"Thanks, uh, Gamzee," Tavros said. And then he blushed more than usual, if that was even possible, because he just realized what he said. He just told Gamzee that he was thankful for saying that they were boyfriends and that they apparently make out all of the time. Sure, Gamzee probably wouldn't think that far into it, but he did and it was embarrassing.

"No problem, bro. Any time I can help you, I will," Gamzee said, smiling and laughing.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Um.. I have to be going now. Thanks again.." Tavros said, breaking away from him and wheeling down the sidewalk quickly. Gamzee stood there for a moment, kind of disappointed, but then he decided he should go for it. Why not?

Gamzee ran to catch up, shouting really loud, "Hey! Tavros, wait, bro! I wanted to take you on a date! :o)"

Tavros halted, and his eyes widened. Tavros thought he was just lying about the whole 'We were just about to get our date on.' thing, but apparently he was serious about this.

Tavros did say he would give him a chance. It wouldn't really be fair if he just left now. Sure he'd give him a chance. But why today, when his heart was fluttering and when he was on edge because of that hipster with the scarf? And did he have to shout that so loud? Oh, God. Now people were staring.

"Oh, uh, you know I'd love to, but I have some, uh, things to do... today... right now..." Tavros said. Gamzee looked down at him, now right in front of his chair.

"Not meaning to pry or nothin', you know that, but what's so motherfuckin' important that a bro can't chill with me?" Gamzee asked.

"I, uh, well, my, uh, my friend, uh, is, well, you see..." Tavros stuttered. He couldn't come up with a good enough excuse except for that he was so emotionally confused right now, but he didn't say that. He couldn't let Gamzee know that.

Gamzee gave him the puppy dog eyes, basically pleading for him. "Fine... I guess we could go... on a... _date_."


	15. bLACKTAILED PRAIRIEDOGS,,, aND TURTLES

**Homestuck does not belong to me. It belongs to Hussie, as we all should know by now. **

**I only wrote this chapter because of a special someone in the reviews who said they were counting on me... And that makes me feel like a superhero or some shit. SO HERE YOU GO, RANDOM CITIZEN. ENJOY THIS STORY, AND BELIEVE IN THOSE MIRACLES. I LOVE YOU. **

**Please drop a review too. They make me happy, and I may do something special if I get 100?**

_Be Gamzee_

Gamzee laughed and looked at Tavros. He'd had that same expression on the whole entire time they were walking/wheeling to their destination. His face was a mix between curiosity, confusion, embarrassment, and slightly excitement. His face was red, and he didn't talk much. Because of the silence, Gamzee became kind of worried. Was he not having a good time? Maybe it was a bad idea to bring him out here? But then he pushed those thoughts away and continued, thinking that everything would be adorable and miraculous once they got there.

Around 15-25 minutes later, they arrived, and Tavros perked up as he read the sign.

"Welcome... to the Zoo..." Tavros said, tilting his head to the side, "The zoo? Why'd we come here?"

"Ever been here before, bro?" Gamzee asked.

"Oh, um, actually, no. My dad never took me here.." Tavros replied, looking around at the all of the people who were entering and buying tickets.

"Really? This place is full of all kinds of miracles," Gamzee smiled and gripped Tavros's handlebars tighter, "Come on. :o)" Gamzee started running towards the entrance, stopping and paying for tickets and then running into the zoo, Tavros gripping his armrest tightly with wide eyes.

* * *

_And now for a montage, because I'm too lazy to write "and then they walked over here" a million times. This will basically be a whole lot of scenes from the day in little paragraphs. _

* * *

Tavros pressed his face against the glass and pointed to the creature with his finger.

"Gamzee! Gamzee look at this one!" Tavros squealed. Gamzee walked over to his bro and looked at the amphibian swimming around. The big turtle turned its head and stared at Tavros. Tavros squeaked in surprise and smiled the biggest grin. "Look, Gamzee! It's looking at me."

"Aw. The little motherfucker thinks you're cute too," Gamzee said, putting his hand on Tavros's head and ruffling up his hair a little. Tavros smiled and laughed.

* * *

Tavros stopped by the prairiedogs. He looked at them and smiled. They were all running around and perking their heads up, sometimes digging in the dirt. Then, he noticed that a woman was standing by the big exhibit. She was holding something very tiny in her hands, petting its head every now and then and laughing. Tavros wheeled over to her, noticing that it was a very tiny, adorable animal.

"Uh, excuse me. What do you have in your hands?" Tavros asked, not taking his eyes off of the mini version of a prairiedog.

"Oh. This little guy? He's a black-tailed prairiedog. You see, he's an endangered species, and his back left leg is broken, so we don't have him on exhibit. So, instead of putting him in a cage all by himself and risk him hurting his leg more, I take care of him and occasionally show him off in front of the prairiedog exhibit. He's really friendly. Do you want to hold him?" the woman explained, handing the little fellow out to Tavros.

Tavros's eyes lit up, and he nodded. Gamzee joined him and looked down.

"Aw. What a cute little motherfucker," he commented, scratching the prairiedog's head with a finger.

The prariedog looked up at Tavros and made a little noise. Tavros laughed, his eyes filling with delight. Gamzee smiled at his bro, knowing that coming here was a miraculous idea.

Tavros lifted it to his face and looked it in the eye, smiling. "I know what it's like, but it's not all that bad. At least you got a good person to look after you." Tavros gave the prairiedog back and waved good-bye to the nice lady.

* * *

They stopped and got some candy and things at a snack stand, since Tavros was getting kind of hungry. Tavros got some cotton candy, Gamzee some shaved ice in a cone with his own Faygo poured on top of it to make it a Faygo-snowcone, which the clerk thought was kind of weird but didn't say anything. They both got a little picnic table and ate their sweets there.

"Oh, hey, Tav. You have a little bit of cotton candy on your lip, bro," Gamzee pointed out. Tavros crossed his eyes, trying to see but failing. He tried wiping it off with a napkin with no success.

"Where?" Tavros asked. Gamzee just laughed and said, "I'll get it." He leaned across the table and kissed Tavros, licking his top lip and then pulling away. Tavros blushed heavier than he had the whole day and shrunk in his seat. Gamzee laughed and sat back down, finishing his snowcone.

* * *

**I believe that was a fitting ending to this chapter. ;A; I really love this ship. You have no idea. So, this ship plus black-tailed prairiedogs.. SQUEEEEAL. **


	16. DoN'T sCaRe A bRoThEr LiKe ThAt

**Thank you guys for 100 reviews. **

**That's why this chapter is longer, and I made you guys smut. The smut being what happened in an alternate timeline. This is what really happened. Enjoy, loves.**

**Homestuck does not belong to me. If it did, no one would read it but my mom.. maybe.**

_Be Tavros _

Sunlight came in through the window, making Tavros blink open his eyes. He took his hand from under something heavy and rubbed his eyes. He looked drowsily up and almost screeched in surprise. He put his hand over his mouth as the person inches away from his face opened his eyes in delight.

"Hey, Tavbro. You're awake," Gamzee commented. Tavros couldn't help but notice the awkward position they were in. Considering it was Tavros's ONE PERSON bed, it was kind of cramped. Gamzee's arm was slung over Tav's stomach, Tavros's hand on Gamzee's. Gamzee was on his side, his body pushing up against Tavros and his head on Tav's shoulder, his lips right by his ear. Gamzee's leg was over Tavros's, his crotch pushed against the part of his leg that he could feel. Tavros's heart beat, and he hoped that Gamzee couldn't hear it, considering that they were so close.

"G-Gamzee... What are you doing in my bed?" Tavros asked.

"Came over to chill with a motherfucker, but you were asleep. I didn't get my Z's on last night, so I thought I'd climb on in bed with a bro. You mind?" Gamzee asked, pushing up closer, if that was even possible.

"N-No. Of course I don't mind.. I was just wondering, is all."

After an awkward moment of silence in which Gamzee was just smiling and Tavros was just blushing uncontrollably, he said, "Do you mind getting off of me now?"

"Yeah, sure, bro," Gamzee replied, frowning slightly and taking his arm and leg off of Tav, disappointed.

"Oh, uh, I'll go make us some breakfast, okay?" Tavros suggested, pulling himself up and turning his torso towards his wheelchair. He pushed his legs over the bed so now he was sitting on the side. Gamzee tried to help him, but Tavros shook his head and said, "It's okay. I've got this." Gamzee pulled his hand away and watched him, eyes alert just in case he fell or hurt himself. He pulled himself into his wheelchair and smiled, confidence showing through.

_Be Gamzee _

Gamzee laughed at this, thinking that his confident side was his best and cutest side.

Tavros wheeled out of the room and into the kitchen. Soon, Gamzee heard the sounds of bowls clanking and things being poured into said bowls. Then, he heard something that made his heart stop. His body tensed when he heard,

"GAMZEE!" in a blood-curling shriek from Tavros and the sound of a dish shattering on the floor. Gamzee leaped out of the bed and dashed into the kitchen, finding Tavros and immediately picking him up out of his wheelchair, bridal style.

"What happened, Tavros? Are you motherfuckin' okay?" Gamzee shouted, looking at the wheelchair for signs of blood or anything. Then, he looked at Tavros, the fright still in his eyes as he stared at something in particular. Gamzee followed his eyes to the counter.

A little spider sat there, crawling around, confused as fuck. Gamzee relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. He put Tavros back in his wheelchair and grabbed a paper towel. He squashed the little bug and put it in the trash. Tavros just sat there and watched him, fear still in his eyes even after Gamzee threw the bug away. Gamzee closed the lid on the trash can and turned around, smiling.

"See, Tavros? Spiders won't harm you, bro. They're chill motherfuckers," Gamzee said with a laugh. Tavros just kind of stared at him, but then he looked down at the floor. His eyes opened a little bit when he realized that there was glass, milk, and Lucky Charms everywhere.

"Oh, um, sorry... I guess I shattered your bowl of cereal," Tavros commented.

"Why are you apologizing to me for? It's your bowl," Gamzee replied, getting more paper towels and wiping up the milk. Soon, he had the mess cleaned up. Tavros was in the same spot the whole entire time, apologizing over and over for him having to clean it up. Gamzee replied with the same response each time, "It's okay, bro. Don't worry your cute motherfuckin' head off about it."

Then, once it finally cleaned, Gamzee crouched down in front of Tavros, a smile spread on his face. "Hey, Tavros..."

Tavros's face became curious as he said, "Yes?" Then, Gamzee's face became serious as he put one hand on Tavros's chin and tilted it up.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, okay? I was really motherfuckin' scared, Tavbro," Gamzee said before he kissed him, his tongue pressing against Tavros's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Tavros surprisingly let him take over, their tongues dancing in each others' mouths. Gamzee pulled away after a minute and said, smiling and cheerful as always, "How about I up and make us some cereal while you go pop your favorite movie in the DVD player?"

Tavros nodded and smiled.

**Smut: Coming soon to My Stories near you. **


	17. I gOtTa Up AnD tElL yA sOmEtHiNg TaV

**Okay, guys. I'm back. You can skip this big ass author's note, if you want. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating regularly anymore. **

**I kinda had to erase my whole hard drive, because my laptop jacked up. I also didn't save any of my fanfictions, including the update I was going to **

**post. So then I procrastinated... a lot... And I also didn't like the way I made Tavros. He was a bit too uke in my eyes. I made him fandom!Tav **

**instead of canon!Tav. Whoops. But here it is anyway. And I just wanted to thank all of you in the review section. 166 reviews? Thanks a ton!**

**Homestuck does not belong to me in any way whatsoever, as you all know. I don't think I could make up a story that complicated and fascinating. **

**Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

_Be the worrisome guy  
_

Gamzee shifted on the mattress and looked over at Tavros. He was just sitting there, curiously. Gamzee and him were both sitting on the side of his shitty excuse for a bed.

"You wanted to show me something?" Tavros asked, his eyebrows raising a bit.

"Yeah, but I don't know how you'll take it. It's hella messed up."

"I'm sure that, uh, whatever it is, it'll be fine."

"Whatever you say, man."

Gamzee was planning on telling him about all his medicines and things he has to take in order to keep... sane. He was planning on revealing how

Karkat had to come over every so often to check up on him, because he sometimes forgot and went batshit insane. How when he didn't, he would curl

up in a ball and force himself not to hurt anyone, to not leave the apartment. How he almost really hurt his best friend because of it. How he almost

killed someone he loved.

He could only hope that Tavros took it okay. He wished silently that Tavros would accept it or not hate him. Maybe he wouldn't bust the hell out of his apartment, scared to death of him.

And if, for some reason, Tavros didn't believe him, he had the medicine bottles right beside him.

Gamzee took a deep breath and looked at Tavros in a sort of apologetic way, even though he didn't do anything wrong that he knew of.

"Are you okay, Gamzee? You're not acting like yourself.."

Gamzee smirked and looked away. "Yeah, I'm all kinds of fine."

Then, he bent over and grabbed a shoebox from under the bed.

"What's that?"

"Just wait."

He opened it up and pulled out one of the bottles. He handed it his bro, staring at him for signs of his reaction. Tavros gripped the bottle and stared at

the label, bringing it close to his face to inspect.

"What's this?" Tavros asked, pulling it away from his face and staring at Gamzee with confusion.

"One of the bottles that holds some of the pills I gotta take."

"Pills? For what?"

"Well, I don't know the motherfucking term. It's a long ass name. Karkat knows it, I think. He was the one who took me to that weird, clean-smelling

place right after I tried to.." Gamzee trailed off and looked into the shoebox at the 3 other bottles.

"You tried to.. What?"

"I tried to hurt him... Really bad..."

"So... These pills? ... They're so you don't... hurt.. anyone anymore?" Tavros asked, rolling the bottle in the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, I guess you could up and say that."

There was a silence. Gamzee stared into the shoebox, not wanting to look up. If he looked up, he might see Tavros looking at him with hate or disgust.

There might be some sadness lingering there too. And maybe he would wheel away and never talk about this again, if he didn't look up.

After that long, hurtful silence that struck Gamzee so hard in the chest he would think he were bleeding if he didn't know better, he finally looked back up.  
To his surprise, Tavros was staring at him with a weird expression. It seemed to be a mix of pity and trust, certainly nothing Gamzee expected to see.

"Are you scared of me now?"

"Uh, no. Not really."

Another moment of silence.

"I mean, why should I be scared of you right now? You took your medicine.. right?" Gamzee nodded. "Then, you're still the Gamzee I know. Nothing has

really changed, if you think about it. Everything's the, uh, same as before."

Before he knew what he was doing, he lunged and half-tackled Tav in hug, clenching him tight and digging his head in his shoulder.

"Gamzee... I've, uh, never seen you like this.." said a startled Tavros.

"Everyone else is gone, so please don't leave, Tav."

* * *

**There. It's done. It's really short, but it's done. Now... I'm all out of ideas. Lol. So, I guess now that I've got the plot out of the way... You guys **

**could send in some prompts or suggestions that you want to see in the story? Please do that.**

**Please, DO NOT put suggestions in the review box. DONT DO IT. Please, send them to me in a message. It doesn't matter how many messages you send, I'll read all of them and think about doing all of them. Don't hold back, because I might write it. And I'll always write you back with a short thank you. Okay, bye now.**


	18. vISION,,

**Homestuck does not belong to me. **

Tavros looked over at the clock. Today the cafe was closing early, because the boss's daughter was having her big, fancy, expensive wedding today.

Everyone was supposedly going to it except for Tavros. He didn't really know the bride or the groom too well, and today was one of the days that he

rarely got off work. He wanted to spend it doing something fun. Maybe he'd go to the bookstore or go home and watch some TV. He could always call

up Aradia, and they could do something together. I'd been a while since the two had hung out. That would be fun.

He looked up at the clock. It was almost 4:00. The cafe was closing around 4:20, so there weren't many people in there. There were maybe three,

including Gamzee.

Tavros looked over at his friend from in the kitchen doorway. He had his menu pushed up in his face, squinting his eyes so he could see the words

clearer. Tavros knew the menu print was a little small, but that probably wasn't the issue. If Tavros had learned anything about Gamzee from watching

him from the kitchen, it was that Gamzee was really bad eyesight. He'd often come into the cafe and get a menu, even though Tavros knew exactly

what he'd order every time, and he would squint and sometimes even ask Tavros what some words were, because he couldn't see.

Tavros was just now really noticing this. Before now, it was just kind of a fact. But now he realized that Gamzee really needed to go visit the eye

doctor.

He tried to imagine what Gamzee would look like if he had glasses. What if there were rims around those dark eyes? What if when he turned around,

the light would reflect off of them and make them glimmer for a moment? Tavros had to admit it would be attractive on him.

He was now blushing and clasping his hand over his mouth. There was nothing wrong with acknowledging that your friend was a attractive, right? So

why was his face so red? He shook his head to clear his thoughts, calming down a little bit.

He wheeled over to Gamzee, deciding to share his concerns.

"Hey, Tav," Gamzee said, dragging his index finger across the top of the pie. He licked it off, not taking his eyes off of Tavros's, waiting for an answer.

Tavros looked to the left and tugged at his collar. "Hey..."

"What can I do for you?"

"I just, uh, wanted to know if you were free today..."

Gamzee broke out into a grin, his eyebrows arching. Then, his smile soon faded and his face grew suspicious, knowing this was too good to be true.

"For what?"

"Well, uh, I don't mean to pry in your personal life, if that's what you think I'm doing, that is, but I'm just a little worried about your..."

Tavros trailed off, realizing how stupid this was. He made it sound like there was something really wrong, like he knew something Gamzee didn't.

"My...?"

"Your, um, vision..."

Gamzee stared at him for a couple of seconds. Then, he broke out into a grin and started laughing. After a couple of seconds, he wiped his eye and said

a quiet, "Motherfuck."

"I thought it was something serious. Nah, man. I have glasses."

"Wait. You do? I never see you wear them though.."

"Those motherfuckers give me the hardest of times. Talk about fucking annoying." Gamzee said. He shifted around in his seat, trying to pull something

out of his baggy pocket. He pulled out a black glasses case and popped it open. He pulled out a set of black-rimmed glasses with thin lenses and placed

them on. "See?"

Oh, wow. Those looked really good on him. _Really good. _

"You should wear those, uh, more often..." Tavros said, not taking his eyes off of him.

Gamzee smiled.

"I mean, uh, because of your eyesight, of course. Not because of, uh, yeah," Tavros stumbled on his words, looking to the left, his blush increasing at

an alarming rate. He wheeled back to the kitchen quickly, thinking over and over, "_Oh dear Lord_."

**Sorry it's kinda short. **


	19. Final

**Last Chapter, guys_._ Thank you for all of your reviews! **

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. **

**There are a lot of flash backs and stuff in this chapter. Also, get ready to get sad. **

* * *

It was warmer out than it usually was this time of year. Months had gone by, and fall was now approaching. I guess you could already consider it fall

though, with it being pretty chilly most of the time. But this day was different. It was warm, like it had been a month or two before now but with the

occasional gust of wind every now and then.

Tavros locked the cafe door behind him. Yes, it was Sunday, and the cafe was usually closed right about now. However, the boss made one of the new

employees or some loser take the time out of their day off almost every Sunday to check up on the place. Tavros happened to be that loser today. He

wasn't sure why the boss made them do this. Whenever someone asked, the question was either ignored or replied with, "Because of reasons." It

never really satisfied anyone, but no one really cared too much.

Tavros started wheeling down the sidewalk, grocery bags in lap, but he stopped by the big, glass window. He looked over at where Gamzee usually sat

every day. Tavros let out a little sigh and stared for a second longer. Then, he carried on his way back to his house.

Gamzee hadn't been coming to the cafe a lot recently. It was like they were drifting apart. And when he did come in, it was like Gamzee was distracted,

like he didn't want to talk. He'd still look every now and then. Even if they were looks of agony or longing, Tavros still was kind of happy that he looked,

even if it just were for a little while. Sometimes Tavros would spot him, hood up and shielding his eyes, not wanting to be recognized, walking down the

sidewalk passed the cafe. He'd stop for a split second and stand as people rushed by him. He'd look into the window for a moment, and then he'd

leave.

Tavros had to admit that he missed him. He missed him a lot, from his goofy grin to his messy hair down to his way too big shoes. Sometimes he felt as

if he were doing the staring now, trying to figure out what was going on, what was wrong.

* * *

This all started a month back. It was just a normal Tuesday. Nothing big was happening. Nothing was going on. It was the perfect temperature outside,

warm with no wind. The cafe was crowded with couples and teenagers, all wanting the cute, handicapped boy for their waiter, not that weird, sweaty

guy, not that Tavros had anything against Equius. He was just... odd. Anyway, Tavros was super busy that day. People were talking to him back and

forth, and he hadn't really gotten the chance to even say hello to Gamzee yet.

He was making his way over there, stopping to assist a group of young ladies first. He wheeled over to where Gamzee usually sat.

"Oh, uh, sorry. We're really busy today, as you can see. I'm not sure why, but everyone seems to be requesting me as their waiter. I guess I'm doing a

pretty good job, because I've been the busiest person here today!" Tavros explained with a slight laugh at the end.

"I'm sure that's it, Tav," Gamzee replied with a nod. No smile. Tavros looked him over. He was jittery and moving his feet and hands slightly, beating

them against the table or floor. It was like he was waiting for something, like he was ready to leave but something was stopping him.

Something was wrong. There was something going on behind that face paint.

"Are you-"

"I think I'm gonna go," Gamzee interrupted.

"Oh, okay... Do you want a to-go box for your leftover pie?"

"Nah, man."

Tavros watched him get up from his seat and start walking towards the door. Then, he stopped halfway there and turned around. He looked Tavros

dead in the eye and said, "I'm really sorry."

"For what?" Gamzee ignored him and walked the rest of the way out the door. He was gone. That didn't stop Tavros from saying his name one more

time though. "Gamzee?"

And that's where everything got weird. It's where everything messed up, and when Gamzee stopped coming to the cafe regularly.

Tavros fumbled to get his keys from his pockets. He got them and unlocked his door, pushing his way inside. He closed the door and started putting

away groceries in the kitchen, thinking back on Gamzee's words. "I'm really sorry." What did that even mean?

* * *

_**A month or so ago... **_

Gamzee scrolled back through yesterday's text messages with Karkat. They were having a serious conversation. It was one Gamzee didn't want to

have, but Karkat insisted. Every time he tried to change the subject, Karkat would change it right back.

TC: bUt KaRkAt

CG: NO FUCKING BUTS

CG: WE'RE TALKING ABOUT THIS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT

TC: BuT

CG: SHUT UP

CG: I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE TOLD YOU

CG: AND I'M SERIOUS THIS TIME

CG: YOU NEED TO STOP FLIRTING AND BEING A TOTAL PRICK AROUND THIS GUY

CG: NO

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT

CG: JUST STOP SEEING THIS GUY ALL TOGETHER

TC: hOw CaN yOu SaY tHaT mAn :o(

CG: YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHY YOU CAN'T BE TOGETHER WITH HIM

CG: WHAT IF YOU FLIP THE FUCK OUT WHILE HE'S AROUND?

CG: HE CAN'T HOLD YOU DOWN AND FORCE FEED YOU LIKE I CAN

CG: YOU'LL END UP HURTING THE GUY

CG: PROBABLY DECAPITATE HIS HEAD TO MATCH HIS LEGS

TC: HaRsH

TC: bEsIdEs

TC: I cOuLdNt HuRt ThE mOtHeRfUcKeR iF i TrIeD

TC: hEs ToO cUtE :o)

TC: HoNk

CG: "COULDNT HURT A MOTHERFUCKER IF I TRIED"

CG: ISNT THAT WHAT YOU SAID TO ME

CG: "DONT WORRY KARBRO YOU WONT END UP ALMOST GETTING YOUR EYE STABBED OUT WITH A CAR KEY"

CG: "DONT WORRY ABOUT IT"

CG: BUT ISNT THAT EXACTLY WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED

CG: I HAD TO GO TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING KEY

CG: GOD DAMN IT GAMZEE

CG: YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO HURT HIM, FOR THE LAST TIME

TC: :o(

CG: YOU KNOW I'M ONLY SAYING THIS BECAUSE I'M CONCERNED

CG: RIGHT?

TC: yEaH :o)

CG: AND STOP WITH THE FUCKING ":o)"

CG: I GET IT YOU'RE A FUCKING CLOWN

Gamzee sighed and put his phone into his pocket. He looked down at the counter the two medicine bottles were. He picked one up and stared at it for

a minute. Karkat was probably right. What if something happened? What if he forgot to take his medicine again? What if Tavros walked in on him like

that? What if he hurt Tavros? He wouldn't be able to keep control of him. He couldn't force him to the ground or against the wall. All he could do is

watch and get hurt. And that was very awful to think about. It was terrible. It was possible. It was more than that. It was _likely_ to happen.

Gamzee clenched the pill bottle tightly. His face was slowly getting angrier by the second. Tears were forming in his eyes. _Karkat was right._ It would

probably be better if he forgot about Tav-

"MOTHERFUCK!" He threw the pill bottle at the wall, its already loose cap coming off, all of the pills inside spilling out and bouncing off the floor, rolling

now. Tears were streaming down his face.

_Damn it. _

* * *

After Tavros was done putting the groceries up, he wheeled into his living room. He looked at his phone. There weren't any text messages. By this time

Gamzee would usually send him one or two to tell him something Karkat said or something he was doing, which half the time was baking a pie or going

on a walk.

Tavros sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. He glanced at his bookshelf, which was stocked with books that had already been read. He then

realized that he hadn't gone to the library yet, something he wanted to do on this day off. He glanced at his digital watch. It was only 3:48. He still had

time. So, he grabbed his sweater, in case it got chilly while he was inside, and opened his door. He locked it behind him and wheeled down the ramp.

Hours and hours passed. He read and read books, mostly fairy-tales, with the rare cookbook here and there. He got so caught up in it all that when he

looked down at his watch, it was almost 7:00. He picked out his three favorites and checked them out, not wanting to go home but feeling he had to.

The streets were a little dangerous at night. And he owed it to Gamzee to stay safe.

As he was wheeling home, he couldn't stop himself from taking the long way home. He took the route he and Gamzee had found one night that looped

around both of their neighborhoods in 'U', with Gamzee's house being the first to come upon. So basically he was taking this way home in order to see

Gamzee... or see the window of his apartment, at least. Maybe he would pay him a visit. He didn't want to bother him though, to be a burden. Gamzee

acted like he didn't really want to talk to Tavros anymore. It was like it was painful to even be around him. Tavros figured it wouldn't hurt. He had to

see Gamzee, for whatever reason. There was this sinking feeling in his gut that told him to go see him. Maybe this emotion was worry?

A lady in the lobby helped him up the stairs. He thanked her a lot (maybe so much it was annoying) and was now wheeling down the hallway to

Gamzee's apartment number. He stared at the door for a while, wondering if he should go in or not. But not wanting the lady to have wasted her

breath on him, he decided he had no choice. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly. He hoped Gamzee could even hear that.

Oh, yeah. He heard it alright.

And Tavros was hearing the loud stomps of Gamzee walking to the door. It almost sounded like he was running. He swung open the door, it hitting the

wall with a bang. There stood Gamzee. His hair was messier than usual. His make-up was off, cuts and bruises on his face instead. Out of the corner of

his eye Tavros could see that Gamzee room was completely trashed. Papers were everywhere. The counter had a huge chunk torn off of it. His

mattress was flipped over, his blanket on the floor 5 foot away from it. Broken glasses were on top of pills that were scattered everywhere. The

refrigerator door was open, no food in it. Tavros looked up at the face at stared down at him. This was terrifying. This was Gamzee? No. This wasn't

Gamzee. This was a monster.

"Hello, Tavvy. I've been waiting for you for so long," he greeted in his deep voice, his two hands gripping the sides of his jaw, a sickening smile spread

across his face.

"Gamzee. Are you o-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Gamzee ran around his wheelchair and pushed him into the apartment, closing the door behind them. He leaned on

the door, facing Tavros, smiling still.

"I'm perfectly fine, motherfucker." Tavros's eyes widened as Gamzee stepped off of the door and walked over to him. He placed his hands on the two

armrests and leaned in, the smile never leaving his face. "In matter of fact, I've never felt motherfucking better." His nails dug into the leather padding,

breaking the surface. Tavros noticed how his lips had smudges of red on it, like he had been biting his lip so hard that it bled.

"You didn't take your medicine..."

"Why the hell should I have to take that? Who do I have to keep calm for anymore? I never go anywhere anymore, Tavros. I never leave this

apartment. I sit here all day. I sit here and rot, thinking of you, thinking of people I can't have."

"But Gamzee.."

"Do you know what you mean to me? How much I've missed you? How much I _want_ you?"

"Wha-"

He leaned in more, his smile fading and a serious look on his face. "But no one can have you. No one. Especially not me." He threw his hands above his

head in a 'V'. "I'm a fucking monster!"

He slammed his hands back onto the armrests, gripping them tightly. "And if I can't have you, motherfucker..."

He leaned in to where their noses were touching.

"No one motherfucking can."

Tavros gulped, shivers running up and down his spine. Terror flashed through his eyes. He closed his eyes and gripped his shorts, shouting,

"But you can have me, Gamzee!"

The silence lasted for too long. It was like the world stopped for a full minute. No one moved.

Tavros opened his eyes to see Gamzee there, staring at him. His eyes seemed to have changed a little bit. There wasn't so much crazy in them now.

There was something else. It was like... pain? Heart-ache? Bewilderment?

Gamzee's pupils got a little smaller, and he started smiling again. It was like he wasn't looking at Tavros. He looked as if he were looking right passed

him into some imaginary land.

"Stop."

"STOP."

"GAMZEE, PLEASE."

"STOP RIGHT NOW."

Tears were streaming down Tavros's cheeks.

He tilted his head and leaned in, causing the little space between the two vanish. He wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck tightly, kissing him hard,

tears still streaming, and his eyes closed. Gamzee's eyes were wide in shock, his arms resting at his sides now.

Tavros stopped kissing him and rested his head on his shoulder, hugging him harder. He managed to squeak out a little, "I love you."

There was a very long silence after that. It was basically just a long moment of Tavros crying on Gamzee's shoulder and hugging him.

Finally, Gamzee lifted his arms and placed them around Tavros, hugging him lightly but then tighter. There was a mix between silence and hushed

whispers of Gamzee's, "I'm so sorry, Tavros. I'm so fucking sorry. I would never hurt you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I love you too. I love you so much. So

fucking much."

After a moment, Gamzee pulled away and tilted Tavros's chin up. He kissed him. Tongues glided; hands explored; teeth clacked; moans escaped

mouths.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for the moment I could do that," Gamzee said when he pulled away and gripped Tavros's shoulders. He pulled

Tavros into a hug, their heads resting on each other shoulders, Gamzee not noticing the back pain he was getting from slouching over like this.

"I love you, man."

"I love you too, Gamzee."

After a while like this, Tavros said, "Come on. Let's get your room cleaned up, get you some medicine, and then we can go get some ice cream or

something."

"Sounds good."


End file.
